Just A Game?
by TigerTerror
Summary: Twisted plot line, possibly slight OOCness... Erm, I begin to wonder what kind of training existed in the Abbey. I think I'm doing a series of Angsty Oneshots here...


I'm baacccckkkk! ^_^  
  
*blinks* o0 Why'd everyone leave?  
  
*shrugs* Ahh well. A warning, this is a ver disturbed story. Written by a very distrubed auther!  
  
I was wondering what kind of training the Abbey had. Then I went and had a laser game at Zone 3. The story formed from that.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned beyblade, I'd have a gaint super computer hooked to my brain and monitering my brainwaves so it would write for me whenever I had an idea. And I don't have a super-computer.  
  
You do the math.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adrenaline was pounding through his veins as he dodged the shot, diving to a path to his left. His enemy slowed down, turning towards him. Only to get hit by the garnet-eyed teen.  
  
His heart was pounding in his ears, a steady rhythm. Kai could remember doing this before, in the abbey... Of course, they'd called it training.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Garnet eyes narrowed as he ducked down on one knee. It was a common training exercise. Shoot or be shot, kill or be killed, everyone for themselves- if you see someone, shoot them.  
  
Anyone alive at the end wins.  
  
Footsteps... Someone was coming! The young Kai cocked the gun, wait for it... Now! A bang rang through the air... But then, many had, and would.  
  
The boy fell to the ground, blood seeping out of his clothes, covering the ground, and his killer.  
  
Kai got to his feet, a quick glance either way showed that it was clear. He paused for a second and ran. A gunshot landed near his feet, making him run faster.  
  
His breath was coming out in heavy pants now. He dived to the side, pressing himself up against the wall, ducking down on one knee again.  
  
And blood stained his clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He'd known what murder was, of course, but he hadn't really had a choice. It was the only way to get through those exercises. Kill everyone else before they got you. Them or you, no other options.  
  
The strong survived, the weak didn't.  
  
But still... It didn't make him feel better. After all, the fact remained, he had killed. He's had held the gun up to someone and pulled the trigger, many times, in fact. In his own eyes, at least, he was a killer.  
  
Footsteps, someone was coming near. Kai jumped to his feet, coming out behind the wall and shooting, twice. Someone yelled, Kai turned a corner and ran.  
  
Running again. Never staying to face the battle, just shooting and getting out. Ambushing, attacking without warning, fighting without a soldier's honor.  
  
Guerrilla Warfare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few of them had tried to fight what some would call 'honorably'. Boris called it foolishly. And he had been right.  
  
You didn't fight battles, you ran from them. If you ran, you'd live. You ran from the battleground.  
  
But not before getting in a couple of shots.  
  
It wasn't really the fight they ran from. It was from themselves. What they'd done. They were trying to run, to hide, from the guilt, to say it hadn't really happened.  
  
But there were footprints, showing where they went.  
  
Footprints in blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duck, shoot, left, shoot again, turn around, shoot. Run again; take the left passage, back to where you started. Footsteps, hide!  
  
Come out behind that person, shoot them, turn and run, try not to get hit.  
  
'Shoot or get shot.'  
  
Run, still running. Trying to forget, but the images don't go. Every time Kai blinked, they were there. Ever time he stared, watching for someone else, he could see people falling to the ground at the back of his eyeballs.  
  
Every time he listened for footsteps, he could hear gunshots, and screams. Or worse, a deadened silence.  
  
'Kill or be killed.'  
  
Hiding now, trying to hide from the memories too. But, that doesn't work. Kai tried to forget them, pushed them to the back of his mind.  
  
Focus on the present. He was hiding behind a pile of metal barrels. Anyone? Hear anyone else?  
  
No team in this. You see someone, you hit them.  
  
'Everyone for themselves...'  
  
No! This was not the time for this, relax. That was it, focus, there was someone coming, no, two people. They were talking.  
  
Fools! Didn't they know how to be quiet?  
  
Kai stood up, laser cocked and ready to fire. They came around the corner, freezing as they saw him. One opened his mouth to say something; Kai began to squeeze the trigger.  
  
'If you see someone, shoot them.'  
  
The lights came on, an alarm sounded. The game was over. The teams began walk towards the exit, talking to each other cheerfully about how fun the game had been. Kai waited until everyone else was in front of him before following.  
  
'Anyone alive at the end wins.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright! We won!" Tyson cheered as he looked up at the scores. It had been a good idea on Max's part. They'd had a day to themselves, to why not challenge the All Starz and the White Tigers to a laser game?  
  
"That's only because you had Kai on your team!" Emily protested, "He came out of the blue and shot me a least 5 times!"  
  
"7, according to the result sheet." Ray told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, though." Max agreed, "I mean, we were on his team, and he shot us too!"  
  
"You need to lighten up, Kai." Tyson told the stoic blader. Kai didn't even look up from where he was leaning on the wall. "Its only a game."  
  
Kai didn't respond, he just kept his eyes closed, ignoring them. Behind his eyes, he could see kids fall as he shoot them, the gunshots echoed through his ears, threatening to drive him insane.  
  
Just a game?  
  
Yeah right. 


End file.
